Alternate Calliope
|first = 7068 |title = Muse of Space |age = Unknown (Deceased) |style = normal punctuation. speaks in a very deadpan manner. types in all lowercase. |specibus = Wandkind |relations = Alternate Caliborn - "Brother" Two unnamed cherubs - Mother and Father |pesterlogs = A6A6I5= |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) }} Alternate Calliope is a doomed version of Calliope who predominated over her brother. Biography She grew up similarly to her alpha self, but had no contact with the alpha kids, resulting in her having the strength to predominate over Caliborn. She took on her brother's blood color as her text color, Due to her not having the proper abilities to beat her dead session's quest, she found the , who gave her The Choice. Calliope chose to be killed by Echidna and proceeded to wait until her alpha self appeared in the dream bubbles. At some point, she met a sleeping Jade and informed her of why John and Davesprite exploded on LOWAS. After waiting for ages in an , alpha Calliope arrives along with Jade. She tells alpha Calliope aside tell her story, and says that her arrival was the signal that , allowing it to be navigable in order for her to finish the rest of her promise to Echidna. She leaves alpha Calliope, telling her to simply live and be the person she couldn't, and leaves with Jade to the Green Sun. While the two of them pass by the cracks in the void, alternate Calliope explains the nature of the Furthest Ring to Jade and generally refuses to explain to her what exactly they are doing. When they finally do arrive, she explains to Jade that In response to Jade's indication that she'd rather join the fight than sleep through it, Calliope suggests that great power is more of a liability than an asset. She hints that the Green Sun will not exist for much longer, offers that Jade should say goodbye to it and have , and bids Jade farewell. After Jade's departure, Alternate Calliope proceeds to destroy the Green Sun by siphoning it into a black hole, which then grows to utterly absurd proportions due to absorbing the mass of two universes. The same Black Hole is used to erase or entrap , fulfilling Echidna's bargain. Personality Unlike alpha Calliope, Alternate Calliope is much more somber and serious in nature. She is never seen smiling, and never uses exclamation marks. This is likely due to her lack of outside interaction during her time on future Earth. Because she had no interaction with the alpha kids, she did not develop any of the people skills or friendships her alpha self had. It is unknown if she still retains her interest in drawing and writing, but it can be assumed that she does not due to the fact that the majority of alpha Calliope's works revolved around the alpha kids. Something that remained a constant, however, was her love of telling stories. Because she got to play Sburb and even god tier, she knows much more about the game and her title than her alpha counterpart. She shares her knowledge about Space with Jade and is shown to know quite a bit about it. She appears to keep her interest in Sburb as she talks about it and its various constructs at length. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Cherubs